The White Shadow
by Queen of Ai
Summary: A kit born of Roses and Ashes will lead her clan to greatness, a tiger stands by her side and helps to keep her clan safe. Together they will ring in an era of peace and tranquility after a time of great war... Ok so this is a second warriors story of mine and I had to sadly abandon that story due to issues, but here is my NEW ONE! I hope you guys like it!
1. Alliences

_NightClan_

_Leader: _Petalstar- Black she-cat with white slash down chest, white paws and tip on tail. Ice-blue eyes. Apprentice- _Shimmerpaw._

_Deputy: _Heatherwing - Long legged grey she-cat with black paws. Silvery eyes.

_Medicine Cat: _Mapleberry- White tom with dark brown eyes. _Apprentice- _Daisypaw- Small cream colored tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

_Warriors: _(Toms and She-cats Without Kits)

Stoneleaf__- Black tom with patch of white covering left side of face. Light green eyes.

Willowbreeze- Silver she-cat with dark gray tabby markings. Yellow eyes.

Tawnyheart- Gray tortoiseshell she-cat. Amber eyes.

Dawnfire- Golden cream she-cat with pale speckles. Ice-blue eyes.

Icestorm- White she cat with silvery tabby markings. Milky yellow eyes.

Ravenwing- Black tom with gray muzzle. Green eyes.

Flameheart- Flame colored tom with white paws and chest. Amber eyes. Apprentice- _Tigerpaw._

Mudstone - Big tan tabby tom with long, thick fur. Green eyes. Apprentice- _Silverpaw_

Cloverfern- Light gray tom with white patches in fur. Green eyes. Apprentice- _Lightpaw._

Wolfnose- Black and brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Pineshade- Black and white tom with mixed green/amber eyes. Apprentice- _Leafpaw._

Ashcloud- Dark grey tom with white paws, tail tip, and chest fur; Golden amber eyes. Apprentice- _Streampaw._

Mousetail- Large tan tabby tom, long striped tail with black tip, and yellow eyes. Apprentice- _Firepaw._

Riverbreeze- Blue-gray patched she-cat with white paws, chest and amber eyes.

Moonstorm- Silvery tabby she-cat with light green eyes.

Sunfall- Dark golden tom with long fluffy pelt and striking green eyes.

_Apprentices: _(Kits Older Than Six Moons Training To Be Warriors.)

Lightpaw- Golden she-cat with blue eyes.

Silverpaw- Dark silver tom with lighter tabby markings and green eyes.

Streampaw- Large deep blue-gray tom with green eyes.

Shimmerpaw- White she-cat with silver tabby markings, blue eyes.

Firepaw- Lean dark flame colored tom, dark blue eyes.

Tigerpaw- Golden tom with brown tabby markings, white chest and paws, blue eyes.

Leafpaw- Light brown she-cat with white chest and paws, green eyes.

_Queens: _(She-cats Expecting or Nursing Kits)

Petalfall- Tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes. Mother of _Mousetail's _kits- Thunderkit (Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.) Leapardkit (Light grey she-cat with leopard patterned spots, green eyes.)

Fernclaw- Light brown she-cat with white paws and tail tip. Green eyes, mother to _Flameheart's _kits- Sunkit (Small golden she-cat with white speckled pelt. Amber eyes.) Crowkit (Black tom with white muzzle and tail tip. Green eyes.)

Rosefur- Pinkish cream tabby she-cat with unusual dark eyes. Mother to _Ashcloud's _kits- Shadowkit (Small white slender she-cat with faint silver rings on legs and tail, black paws, and star on forehead. With bright amber eyes.) Windkit (Gray tom with white and black patches in pelt. Deep amber eyes.) Cloudkit (Big fluffy silver tom with white paws and tail tip. Golden amber eyes.)

Rainstorm- Black she-cat with grey tabby markings. Green eyes, Mother of _Mudstone's _kits- Pebblekit (Grey tabby she-cat with black paws and slash on chest. Green eyes.) Snowkit (Tiny white she-cat with gray paws and tail tip. Green eyes.)

_Elders: _(Retired Warriors and Queens)

Emberwing- Ashy grey tom with once bright amber eyes, now blind. Retired Medicine Cat.

Eaglefeather- Russet tabby she-cat with green eyes and mangled leg, youngest elder.

Graywing- Dark ashy brown she-cat with white muzzle. Green eyes, oldest cat in clan.

Patchtail- White tom with black and grey patches in pelt. Hollow amber eyes.

_SkyClan_

_Leader: _Falconstar- Brown tabby tom with white chest and paws. Amber eyes. Apprentice- _Hollowpaw._

_Deputy: _Songtail- Silvery she-cat with white chest and ear tips. Blue eyes. Apprentice- _Cloudpaw._

_Medicine Cat: _Heatherheart- Grey she-cat with dark green eyes. _Apprentice- _Featherpaw- Sleek grey tom with long feathery tail and bright blue eyes.

_Warriors: _(Toms and She-cats Without Kits)

Applenose- Cream-colored tom with long feathery tail and large paws. Bright blue eyes. Apprentice- _Dapplepaw._

Sorrelfoot- Beautiful tan she-cat with white paws and chest. Aqua eyes.

Leaftail- Grey tabby tom with black leg and patches in pelt. Green eyes. Apprentice- _Hollypaw._

Blueclaw- Deep grey almost blue tom with patched stripes in pelt and white paws. Amber eyes. Apprentice- _Pigeonpaw._

Sootfur- Well muscled white tom with grey patches in pelt. Deep grey eyes. Apprentice- _Silkpaw._

Darkclaw- Dark brown she-cat with large claws and white muzzle. Amber eyes.

Spiceheart- Dark brown tom with long tail, big ears and paws. Yellow eyes.

Moonfur- Small silvery she-cat with light grey tabby markings and tail tip. Apprentice- _Stormpaw._

Spottedleaf- Calico she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Oakclaw- Deep brown tabby tom with white muzzle, ear tips, tail tip and chest. Yellow eyes.

Mossberry- Brown and white patched tom with faint tabby markings. Large amber eyes.

Foxtail- Russet colored tom with white chest and tail tip, black muzzle and green eyes. Apprentice- _Amberpaw._

Maplefur- Brown tom with back patches in pelt, grey chest and muzzle. Green and Blue eyes.

_Apprentices: _(Kits Older Than Six Moons Training To Be Warriors)

Hollowpaw - Long haired golden she-cat with white patch over right eye. Green eyes.

Cloudpaw-Beautiful white she-cat with silvery tabby markings and dark blue eyes.

Dapplepaw- White tom with grey splotches and black front paws. Blue eyes.

Hollypaw- Golden tom with feathery fur on legs and paws. Blue eyes.

Pigeonpaw- Gray tabby she-cat with white chest, underbelly and tail tip. Aqua eyes.

Silkpaw- Silvery sleek she-cat with white muzzle and underbelly. Bright green eyes.

Stormpaw- Wiry haired black tom. One yellow eye and one green.

Amberpaw – Big tan tom with darker tabby markings. White paws and amber eyes.

_Queens: _(She-cats Expecting or Nursing Kits)

Owlsong- Golden tabby she-cat with darker tabby markings. Deep violet eyes, Expecting _Applenose's _kits.

Willowheart- Black she-cat with silvery splotches and white underbelly with yellow eyes. Mother of _Foxtail's _kits- Dustkit (Russet and tan mixed she-cat. Yellow eyes.) Lilackit (Almost pink cream colored she-cat with white underbelly and paws. Blue/violet eyes.) Smallkit (Russet she-cat with black muzzle and green eyes.)

Flightpelt- Fluffy grey she-cat with long legs. White paws, chest and tail tip, green eyes. Expecting _Spiceheart's _kits.

Kestrelpelt- Beautiful brown tabby she-cat with dark patch on back and head, Aqua eyes, oldest queen. Mother of _Falconstar's _kit- Redkit (Very broad shouldered tan tabby tom with russet colored paws. Amber eyes.)

_Elders: _(Retired Warriors and Queens)

Birdpelt- Silvery tom with white patch on shoulder and flank. Blind green eyes.

Snowytail- White she-cat with fluffy pelt and darker paws. Blue eyes.

Thornfeather- Large tan tom with white patches and large claws. Amber eyes.

_BrambleClan_

_Leader: _Coalstar- Broad black tom with long claws and fangs. Amber eyes.

_Deputy: _Briarfang- Solid dark grey she-cat with unnatural amber almost red eyes.

_Medicine Cat: _Pinefrost- Silver she-cat with grey underbelly and white slash on chest. Hazel eyes. _Apprentice: _Icepool- Small white tom with large blue eyes and cold exterior.

_Warriors: _(Toms and She-cats Without Kits)

Rougeheart- Dark tabby tom with short tail and long fangs. Amber eyes. Apprentice- _Tallpaw._

Shadowpelt- Dark grey tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws. Yellow eyes.

Hidlago- Deep russet colored she-cat with white paws and slash on chest. Blue eyes, previously rogue queen. Apprentice- _Goldenpaw._

Patchheart- Black and grey patched tom with tabby markings and white face. Green eyes.

Adderpelt- Brown tom with tan splotches and brown tabby patterns. Grey eyes. Apprentice- _Flarepaw._

Possumpelt- Small white tom with darker fur on legs, face and chest. Dark green eyes.

Finchwing- Bright russet colored tabby tom with blue eyes, previously a _NightClan _warrior.

Spiritsong- White and silvery blue she cat with fluffy pelt and ears. Violet eyes. Previously rouge.

Sunheart- Well muscled golden tabby tom with bright green eyes. Apprentice- _Sagepaw._

Splashpelt- Blue-grey tabby tom with black paws and most of tail. Green eyes. Apprentice- _Springpaw._

Gorsetail- Brown tabby tom with long legs and feathery tail. Dark amber eyes.

Thistlefoot- Light brown tom with coarse pelt and tabby markings. Dark blue eyes. Apprentice- _Zipplepaw._

Ravine- Old black tabby tom, missing one eye, Green eye.

Vinetail- Tawny she-cat with three white paws and one black paw and tail tip. Green eyes.

_Apprentices: _(Kits Older Than Six Moons Training To Be Warriors)

Tallpaw- Sleek black she-cat with white front paws and tail tip. Yellow eyes.

Goldenpaw- Silver she-cat with golden amber eyes.

Flarepaw- Flame colored tom with long and muscled legs. Green eyes.

Sagepaw- Dust colored tom with bright green/blue eyes.

Icepaw- White she-cat with long curly fur and amber eyes.

Zipplepaw- Large black tom with faint russet tabby patterns, green eyes.

_Queens: _(She-cats Expecting or Nursing Kits)

Dappletail- Beautiful grey she-cat with ashy tabby markings and pretty aqua colored eyes. Mother of _Splashpelt's _kits- Birchkit (Grey blue tom with ashy patches of grey in pelt. Blue eyes.) Duskkit (Black she-cat with fluffy fur and silvery blue eyes.)

Petalstorm- Old light gray she-cat with white patches and violet eyes. Mother of _Patchheart's _kit- Cloverkit (Black and white she-cat with blue/violet eyes.) Nursing _Adderpelt's _and _Mistsong's _kits- Mistkit (Light gray she-cat with broad shoulders and green eyes.) Thornkit (Ashy brown colored and long haired tom with green eyes.) Ashkit (Dark grey tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.)

Stormytail- Small light blue/grey she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting _Finchwing's _kits.

Rosepetal- Silky russet colored she-cat with darker russet star on forehead, amber eyes. Mother of _Sunheart's _kits- Shinekit (Golden russet she-cat with fluffy chest fur and small paws. Dark amber eyes.) Emberkit (Golden russet tom with fluffy tail and belly fur. Bright amber eyes.)

Doveheart- Silver and grey tabby she-cat with piercing green eyes. Nursing abandoned loner kit- Lagoonkit (Weak calico she-cat with short tail and sky blue eyes.)

_Elders: _(Retired Warriors and Queens)

Goosestar- White tom with light orange paws and tail tip, dark grey eyes. Retired leader due to sickness.

Cloudstorm- Ragged white she-cat with green eyes.

Pantherclaw- Skinny black she-cat with long tail and claws. Violet eyes.

Mosspelt- Deep brown tom with black patches, blue eyes.


	2. Prolog

**_Prolog: Yesterdays Shadow Looms Today_**

In a small glade in the deepest part of the forest a dark grey tomcat paced, barely visible in the darkness of the night, outside of a bramble and fern covered area. His long claws scraped against the soft earth as he heard many cats hustling and bustling in the little nursery for queens and their kits.

A pale russet she-cat with stars in her pelt sat not far from where the tom paced. "Calm yourself Ashcloud." She purred in amusement. "My daughter will do just fine in delivering your kits, she is just like her father, strong and stubborn."

Ashcloud's amber eyes pierced the she-cat with a glare. "But what if she is not ok? How could I live with myself if she died bringing my kits into this world of war? How can I live with my self knowing that they would hate me for their mothers death?"

The she-cat shook her head with a small chuckle, her green eyes smiling. "Rosefur is more than capable of bringing those kits into this world and keeping herself here as well."

"Then why are you here?" He whispered, finally stopping his pacing and looking longingly into the dark tunnel where his love resided. "You're dead. The only rational reason you are here for is that you know something bad will happen and you have to guide someone to StarClan tonight."

The she-cat growled and sauntered over to the grey tom. "I am here to guide one of my dear friends to StarClan later this night, I am here now to witness the birth of my only grandchildren."

The tom's ears went flat against his head and he bowed his head. "I apologize Poppyheart, please forgive me."

Poppyheart snorted. "You are forgiven, now go and see your kits."

Ashcloud looked to her in confusion. "What do you-?"

"Ashcloud!" A small cream she-cat came happily bounding out of the bramble tunnel. "Rosefur did it! You have beautiful kits! Just wait until you see them, they're so adorable!"

Ashcloud jumped in excitement and gave a quick nod to the medicine cat apprentice before racing into the tunnel to see the kits he and his mate have been waiting for, for moons now.

Once Ashcloud was in the tunnel, he could hear all the little mewls and whispers of the other queens and kits in the nursery. His eyes adjusted to the blackness quite quickly and in moments he found his beloved laying drowsily in her nest with three little bundles of fur at her stomach.

He rushed to her side and covered her face with licks and nuzzles of affection and gratitude. He then purred with pride as he looked to his new kits.

Rosefur caught his gaze and smiled. "We have two strong sons and a beautiful daughter, my love."

She flicked her tail at a sleek furred white kit. "This is she."

Ashcloud nuzzled the kits face affectionately. "She is lovely, Rosefur. What should we call her?"

Rosefur gazed at the little miracle in front of her. "Look at her tail and legs my love. It looks like she had a shadow at her feet with her toes being black like that."

Ashcloud smiled and nodded with a little chuckle as she started swatting the bigger of her two brothers when he tried to take her place at Rosefur's belly. "She is a fighter as well. What do you think of Shadowkit?"

Rosefur nudged her son back to his spot and purred. "It sounds wonderful. What about the biggest of the boys?"

"Hmm how about Puffkit?" Ashcloud pondered out loud. Then looked at Rosefur's not too happy expression. "What?"

Rosefur rolled her dark eyes and looked at her biggest son, he was a light shade of silver and his fur was already puffed out. "How about Cloudkit? His fur looks like it will be very long and thick in the future?"

Ashcloud nodded with a smile. Then looked to the last kit, the odd ball of the three; his fur was grey with small patches of white and black on his head and flanks, some of his fur stuck up in points here and there throughout his patched pelt. "How about Windkit? He looks as though he has been out in a wind storm?"

"It's perfect Ashcloud. They are all perfect." She looked to her three beautiful kits. "Cloudkit, Windkit, and my beautiful Shadowkit."


	3. Chapter1

**_Chapter One: Shadows Of The Night_**

**Six Moons Later.**

Shadowkit looked longingly at the apprentices being made into warriors. Her bright amber eyes closed in on the on the only apprentice that she ever talked to about everything, Firepaw. His dark russet coat flashed like a fire in the late leaf bare sun. His blue eyes showed no doubt in himself as he sat there waiting for his turn as his sister, Shimmerpaw, was given her warrior name, Shimmerbreeze. His brother had also already received his, Streamtail.

"Firepaw, step forward please." Called her clan leader, Petalstar. "Do you swear to uphold the Warrior Code, to serve your clan and to protect your clan mates even at the cost of your life?"

His eyes flicked to the side where she sat, he smiled, he knew she had snuck out of the nursery just so she could watch his ceremony, she could see it in his eyes. She watched as he turned his eyes back to their fearless leader and nodded.

"I would give my life for my clan mates without a thought about my own safety, Petalstar." The black and white she-cat looked at him with a smile in her eyes.

"Then, Firepaw, I name you Firebird, for your swiftness in battle and soaring spirit. May StarClan guide you in your life and help you make the correct decisions."

"Firebird! Shimmerbreeze! Streamtail!" Shadowkit shouted happily, just as she felt someone try to grab her scruff.

She quickly rolled away and unsheathed her claws, in an attack ready position one would usually only use on the battlefield. Her amber eyes widened as she realized it was her father who had tried to grab her by the scruff. She quickly jumped up and sat straight, with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Hi, daddy." She whispered nervously.

Ashcloud looked at his daughter disbelievingly. "Shadowkit, I could have sworn your mother told you not to leave the nursery anymore?"

Shadowkit looked to her father with a pleading expression. "I know daddy, but I had to come and see Firebird get his warrior name. I just had too! He's my best friend!"

Ashcloud gave her a stern look and pointed to the nursery. "Now young lady!"

"Yes daddy." She answered her head and tail down as she walked back slowly. She looked up long enough to see Firebird staring at her with an amused look and a little smirk. She quickly went back to looking at the ground, now she was really embarrassed, Firebird had seen her get caught and he thought it was funny.

'StarClan strike me down now!' She pleaded in her thoughts.

When the nursery finally came into view she sprinted to its entrance and slipped inside with practiced ease.

"Shadowkit! Where have you been? I've been looking for you every where!" Rosefur scolded the young she-cat.

"I was, um, I was, uh, well-"

"She was probably out with Firepaw again." Her eldest brother, Cloudkit snickered.

Shadowkit growled at the bigger tom. "I was not!"

"You were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"ALRIGHT!" Rosefur shouted, making both kits cower slightly. "That's enough out of you both! Cloudkit, do not tease your sister! She has every night to talk to Firepaw."

"His name is Firebird, now." Shadowkit mumbled.

"What?"

"I said his name is Firebird now!" Shadowkit growled at her mother.

Rosefur sighed and looked to her kit with soft eyes. "Shadowkit, come take a walk with me."

"Why?" She asked suspicious of her mother's intentions.

"Just come with me for a moment." Rosefur pleaded.

Shadowkit sighed defeated, her mother would get her way no matter what she said. So she followed behind her mother slowly as she led them outside the nursery and to the very edge of the camps barrier.

"Why, my daughter, do you insist on spending every day with him?"

"With who?" Shadowkit asked as she looked distractedly towards where she saw Firebird, shoulder deep in snow, eating with his siblings.

Rosefur followed to where her daughter was looking and let an unladylike snort, effectively snapping her daughter out of her daydreaming like state.

"What?" She asked bemused at what had just happened.

"You love him." Her mother stated bluntly.

Shadowkit opened her mouth to deny it, but then quickly closed it when her mother stared at her with a twinkle in her eyes. She looked away and then turned back to where the russet tom sat, a hot boiling anger grew in her gut as she watched Lightpool 'throw' herself at him in broad daylight.

Shadowkit dug her claws into the snow and growled lowly. "No I don't, besides," She spat, looking disdainfully at Lightpool. "He's got that thing throwing itself at him. What would he want me for?"

Rosefur rested her tail on her daughter's shoulders and nuzzled her ear. "My dear, do not assume what you do not truly know. Look."

Shadowkit deliberately took her time in looking in that general direction. What she saw made her jaw drop, she saw Firebird pushing the golden she-cat away from him, and then give a quick glance to her as he explained something to the older she-cat.

"Do you see? I think he likes you more than you give yourself credit for, Shadowkit. Now," Rosefur mewed happily. "Come along, your apprentice ceremony is at sunhigh."


	4. Chapter 2

Shadowkit smiled at her mother and raced happily back through the thick snow to the nursery. It was almost sunhigh now! She was a mess; she wanted to look her best at her apprentice ceremony. She pushed her way through the tunnel and went to sit in her mothers nest and wait to be 'washed to perfection' as her mother liked to say.

"Mo- I mean Rosefur! Please hurry!" She complained as her mother roughly groomed her.

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen you volunteer to be washed first." Ashcloud chuckled as he came into the nursery with Cloudkit in his jaws, who was struggling to get out of his fathers death grip.

"And it will be the only time!" Shadowkit growled, an underlying threat being put out there. Her amber pools bore into her father's own orbs of hard amber and they had a silent stare off. Ashcloud looked away first unable to keep eye contact with his own daughter for such a long period of time.

"Ha!" She giggled triumphantly. "I win!"

"This time, my kit, only this time." The grey tom growled the empty threat as he sat her brother in front of their mother. Windkit then came and sat next to his sister and pawed at the ground nervously.

"What's the matter Windkit?" Shadowkit asked as her mother finished cleaning her.

He looked at her startled for a moment before quickly composing himself into his normal bored façade. "What do you mean?"

Shadowkit looked at him with that look that said, "Really? Now you're deciding to play dumb?"

"What?"

"Nothing." Shadowkit rolled her eyes.

"There!" Rosefur purred. "You're done dear, why don't you go sit out in the sun for a bit before it starts to snow again."

"Ok." She purred and bounded out of the nursery, more than excited to be getting out of the nursery and into the snow again.

But of course, with her being so excited, she did not pay attention to where she was going and bumped into something rock hard. She shook herself to get any snow or dirt out of her pelt and looked up to what, or rather who, she had ran into in the first place.

Deep blue eyes smiled down at her with such happiness it shined. "Hey there Shadowkit, or should I start calling you Shadowpaw, just to get used to it?"

Shadowkit chuckled with the tom. "Firebird, you could call me a squirrel for all I care." She grinned at the newly made warrior.

"Oh really now?" He pondered. "What about BrambleClan Warrior?"

Shadowkit glowered at him. "That, you can't call me."

He chuckled and leaned down slightly so he was eye level with her. For almost being an apprentice, Shadowkit was quite tall for her age; she was only a tail tip shorter than he was. "What are you going to do about it Kit?"

Shadowkit growled and launched herself at him with precision and wonderful execution. She fought better than most of the apprentices did now, and she wasn't even an apprentice yet. But that was all thanks to Firebird, of course. He had taught her everything he knew and she had caught on quickly, she even perfected some of the more difficult moves.

"Alright you two." A long legged she-cat chuckled, pulling Shadowkit by her tail. "You don't want to have to be rewashed now do you?"

"Oh no, please!" But it was too late, the silvery she-cat was already helping to get the new dirt out of Shadowkit's pelt. "Please stop Heatherwing! This so isn't fair!"

"Why would I stop, I want my only niece to look absolutely beautiful when she becomes an apprentice." Heatherwing purred.

Shadowkit huffed and stuck her tongue out at the russet colored tom as he laughed at her misfortune. "Oh come on, Shadowkit. It isn't that bad! Just hold still and then Heatherwing will be all done."

"Whatever." She grumbled.

Firebird chuckled and wrapped his tail around her middle just as Heatherwing walked to take her place under Histones.

"Don't worry, just wait, before you know it you'll be a warrior just like me and then we can be den mates as well."

Shadowkit smiled at him, 'It just isn't fair, how come the tom I like so much has to be older than me by almost six moons.'

"I'd like that a lot." She purred at him. He purred back and licked her forehead.

A loud yowl rose from the histones at he back of camp. "Let all cats old enough to hunt their own prey in NightClan gather here beneath Histones to hear my words!" It was Petalstar, she was starting the ceremony.

Firebird nuzzled her cheek. "Don't worry, I will be the first one to shout your apprentice name."

Her amber eyes looked back at him filled with worry and excitement. "Promise?"

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?" He smiled again at the shake of her head 'no'. "Then you have nothing to worry about." He paused and licked her cheek. "Now hurry your tail up and get up there."

He nudged her forward and that made her realize that almost all the cats in the clan were up there already. She jogged up there, being sure not to draw attention to herself. When she saw her brother's patched pelt she knew where she needed to sit.

"Are you nervous?'' She asked with curiosity.

"Are you?"

She giggled. "Of course, but I'm more excited than anything."

He nodded and looked back at Petalstar. "Me too."

Then Cloudkit raced over to them, his fluffy silver fur streaking behind him. She never did understand how a cat at his size could be so fast. He was bigger than all of them; he was as big as some of the older apprentices. But she wasn't that much smaller than her oldest brother, Mapleberry didn't think she would grow much more. She was going to be petite like her mother, she really didn't mind, she just hoped that she grew a little more.

She was snapped out of her musings when another caterwaul echoed through the camp. "Today we celebrate the next stepping stones in five kits lives." Her ice blue eyes looked down at the three of them and then behind them. Shadowkit gave a quick glance as well and saw Thunderkit and Leopardkit, these kits were only a few sunrises older than them, but they were small in comparison. Leopardkit was lucky if she reached Shadowkit's shoulder while Thunderkit was only slightly taller.

"Shadowkit, Cloudkit, Windkit, Leopardkit, and Thunderkit, Please come forward and stand in front of The Histones." They all did as they were told and sat in a line so that everyone could see them clearly. "Do you promise to learn and uphold the Warrior Code, to serve your clan and protect its borders?"

"I do." They all said strongly.

Petalstar nodded. "Then Thunderkit, please step forward."

Shadowkit watched with interest as the tortoiseshell she-cat stepped forward with her head held high and her tail lifted in pride.

"Icestorm, you have served your clan well and were a fast learner as an apprentice, it is high time you had an apprentice of your own."

A bright white she-cat stepped forward out of the crowd and into everyone's view. Her milky yellow eyes held pride and prowess as she came to stand next to Thunderkit.

"I, Petalstar, leader of NightClan, hereby give this kit her apprentice name. Until the day you receive your warrior name, you will be know as Thunderpaw, teach her well Icestorm."

"I will." Icestorm purred and touched noses with her new apprentice. They then went and sat to the side as everyone cheered Thunderpaw's name. Petalstar flicked her tail, effectively cutting off the cheers.

"Leopardkit, please step forward." The small spotted she-cat stepped forward nervously, but held her head high, just as her elder sister had. "Stoneleaf, please come forward. You have taught many apprentices, and each one has made great progress in little amounts of time. I pray that you make just as much if not more with this one."

A black tom with a white patch on his face with light green eyes stepped out of the crowd and came to sit next to Leopardkit.

"I, Petalstar, leader of NightClan, hereby give this kit her apprentice name. Until the day you receive your warrior name, you will be known as, Leopardpaw! Guide her carefully and teach her well, Stoneleaf."

"I swear by it." Stoneleaf promised, he then touched noses with Leopardpaw and guided her to sit next to where her sister sat.

Everyone once again began cheering Leopardpaw's name and then was silenced by the black and white she-cat.

"Cloudkit, come here please." Petalstar ordered softly. "Ravenwing, you, like your sister, have not yet had an apprentice of your own and it is high time you passed your skills onto our next line of warriors."

A small black tom, with broad shoulders and big paws came out of the crowd with his head held high and a twinkle in his green eyes.

"I, Petalstar, leader of NightClan, hereby give this kit his apprentice name. Until the day you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cloudpaw. May StarClan help you to teach this apprentice well."

"Of course." Ravenwing purred and touched noses with his apprentice. Then followed as to what everyone else had done.

"Windkit, come forward." He took a few steps forward before sitting once again and looking up at NightClan's powerful leader. "Willowbreeze, you have taught an apprentice before, now it is time for another one to learn your skills. Please teach him well."

A silver she-cat with slightly long hair and really dark tabby markings came up to Windkit and smiled at him.

"I, Petalstar, leader of NightClan, hereby give this kit his apprentice name. Until the day you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Windpaw. May StarClan guide you both."

Once again, noses were touched and the cats went to the side.

"And Shadowkit." Petalstar purred smiling. "Come forward."

She did as told and stepped forward a step or two and stood and waited for her leader to continue.

"Heatherwing, you have been a great mentor in the past. Dawnfire, your last apprentice, is the best warrior we have on the battlefield thanks to you. I give you this apprentice so that you may once again pass your knowledge and wisdom onto our next generation."

'My mentor is Heatherwing!' I thought happily and gave a smile to my father's sister and now my mentor.

"I, Petalstar, leader of NightClan, hereby give this kit her apprentice name. Until the day you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadowpaw! Train hard and you will achieve greatness young one."

Shadowpaw touched noses with Heatherwing and went to sit with the other newly made apprentices. Everyone began shouting her name, but one voice stuck out among the others, Firebird's. Shadowpaw could pick him out of the crowd of cats with a single glance. No one in the clan had a pelt as deep of red as he did, Flameheart, his father, had a similar pelt, but it was not nearly as dark.

But soon all the shouting had stopped and Petalstar began to speak. "A few other announcements are being made as well."

Everyone fell silent. No one moved. Not even the trees made a sound.

"Dawnfire is once again expecting Wolfnose's kits. May StarClan bless you both in these dark and rough times."

"Thank you Petalstar." Shadowpaw looked over to see a golden cream-colored she-cat with eyes like Petalstar's as well as a black and brown tabby tom with warm amber eyes sitting closely together and looking up at Petalstar.

"Soon we will have more warriors as well. Tigerpaw and Leafpaw will soon join their den mates in the warriors den within the next moon or two." Petalstar praised happily, but then her voice and eyes hardened. "BrambleClan has been awfully close to our border as of late. As you all know we were attacked seven moons ago and a great warrior Poppyheart, she lost her life protecting the queens and kits. Once again, we have found their scent in our territory, but it is stale and hard to tell when they were here. Heatherwing."

"Yes Petalstar."

"I want you to get a border patrol and a hunting party to search the area near the border. If you see a single scrap of BrambleClan cats, attack them, no mercy is to given to those mangy cats. I now adjourn this meeting."

"As you wish Petalstar." Heatherwing uttered lowly from behind Shadowpaw. "Tigerpaw, come here."

A handsome golden tabby with brown stripes turned and looked at Heatherwing. "Yes?"

"Take these apprentices to your den and help them get settled immediately. It looks like a few of them will be going on a patrol already." Heatherwing said with a chill to her tone.

The handsome tom nodded his head and looked to Shadowpaw and then the rest of them. "Come on, I am going to be showing you where you will be sleeping."


	5. Chapter 3

**So here is the next chapter….. I will be updating once a week for those of you that care….. Thank you for those who have actually read this I thank you for your wonderful reviews and pms (:**

They all followed the tom to a fallen hollow log with a moss and bracken covered entrance. Moss grew in patches on the outside of the log that was covered in snow and frost as well. But the inside was a different matter it was warm and untouched by the elements that plagued the forest in this season.

Tigerpaw's pelt brushed against Shadowpaw's and it sent a shiver up her spine, her black toes felt warm and tingly and she had to use all of her will to stop her tail from fluffing up.

"There are a few empty nest's over here," Tigerpaw flicked his tail to his left. "And there is one or two of them over there."

He smiled. "So take your pick, all the dried grass and feathers are fresh so you wont have to worry about accidentally taking some one else's nest."

With that he turned and left the warm den to go and finish his duties.

Shadowpaw took a nest away from the new apprentices, she had shared a nest at some time or other with the four of them so she thought that a little space away from them was best.

She lay in the comfortable nest and snuggled her self deeply into it, trying to get her distinct scent to cover it completely. When she thought that her nest was completely covered she stood, shook out her fur of any feathers and pushed herself out of the bracken and moss covered entrance.

"Shadowpaw!" Heatherwing called to her from the middle of the camp.

Shadowpaw bounded over to her and stood proudly in front of her, but puffed her pelt out to keep the chill out of her body. "Yes, Heatherwing?"

"We are going on a border patrol near the BrambleClan border. We are leaving in a few moments." She spoke and then turned to the other cats surrounding her. "Flameheart, Tigerpaw, Wolfnose, Riverbreeze, and Shadowpaw, you are coming with me to the BrambleClan border. Cloverfern, Sunfall, Tawnyheart, Mudstone and Silversong, take a hunting patrol to the lagoon and see what you can find there. If you can catch a fish, catch it, we will need it." She looked up to the darkening clouds and narrowed her eyes. "Alright lets move before the snow starts to fall once again."

As they bounded out of the gorse tunnel Shadowpaw could not help the excitement bubbling up inside her. It was her first day as an apprentice and she was already going on a border patrol. She followed quickly behind everyone, easily keeping up with some of the senior warriors and even giving Tigerpaw a tough time while trying to keep pace with her.

Heatherwing soon gave the signal for everyone to slow down as they neared what Shadowpaw guessed to be the shared border with BrambleClan. In her opinion the border smelt horrible, she could barely tell where her clan's scent was on the borderline. She smelt what she thought must have been BrambleClan warriors as some unfamiliar cats came out of the snow-covered bushes on the other side.

A muscly golden tabby was the first to appear, his shoulders were tense, his green eyes shifted cautiously and his puffed up fur gave the illusion that he was even bigger than how big he already was. Quickly following him was an average sized dusty colored tom, his blue and green eyes were calm and collected, not giving away anything. Next were two pretty white she-cats, one was obviously older than the other and had what looked like blue tinges in her fur and shocking violet eyes. The other had long curly white fur and cold amber eyes. Then tumbling out last was a small calico she-cat whose tail was not really there at all, where her tail was supposed to be a small stub sat, her pretty blue eyes danced excitedly around the area.

Shadowpaw saw Heatherwing signaled for everyone to get down, to wait to see what the other clan cats would do. They watched as they scented the area and got extremely close to the border. Then finally they saw the golden tom and the older white she-cat cross the border, soon followed by the other younger cats.

"Now!" Heatherwing hissed and they all jumped from their hiding place in the frozen bushes and undergrowth. The other clan cats hissed in alarm and took a few steps back as the NightClan warriors came out.

"What are you doing here Sunfall?" Heatherwing spat at the golden tom.

"Humph." He growled at her. "Its none of your business."

"You're a bunch of prey stealing fox-hearts!" Riverbreeze, a blue/gray she-cat, spat at the golden tom and his companions. Her amber eyes smoldered with hatred as they peered into the green eyes of Sunfall's.

"How would you know, tree climber?" The older she-cat snarled.

"Spiritsong! Keep your muzzle shut." Sunfall spat. "Sagewhisker, Take Lagoonpaw back to camp. Coalstar will not be happy if his kit is harmed here."

The brown tom nodded his head and glared at all of the NightClan warriors with cold green eyes. He looked to the little calico apprentice and motioned for her to follow.

The young white she-cat sent Shadowpaw an icy glare.

Shadowpaw growled. "What are you lookin' at puffball?"

The white she-cat growled. "I could ask you the same thing, shadow thief."

"Ha. Just because you are jealous of my pelt does not mean that I am a 'shadow thief', whatever that is." She spat back.

The she-cat scoffed. "Oh please, I am no where near jealous of your hideous pelt."

"Hey," Tigerpaw growled stepping in front of Shadowpaw, giving her a chance to recognize his scent of pine sap and leaf fall, it almost sent her to the ground he smelled so good. "Just because she's better looking than you are doesn't give you the right to go around and insult her. Besides," He hissed at the she-cat.

'Wait… WHAT?!' Shadowpaw thought, effectively snapping her out of her daze.

"She's probably a way better cat than you ever could be."

"Tigerpaw! Shadowpaw!" Heatherwing hissed. "That is enough!"

"Yes Heatherwing."

"Icefang! That is enough out of you." Sunfall spat at the young warrior.

Shadowpaw hissed at Icefang with venom laced into her words. "Why don't you just go back to your own territory?!"

Sunfall chuckled. "We already are, BrambleClan, attack!"

Icefang lunged right for Shadowpaw, jumping over Tigerpaw and taking a long swipe and her muzzle. Shadowpaw jumped back with ease and hissed at the fluffy white cat. Icefang pounced at her, but Shadowpaw slid beneath her and kicked her feet out from under. Shadowpaw then leapt onto the dazed she-cat and batted at her ears and head, her claws were able to scratch up her ears and leave a few gashes on her head before she pushed the shadowed she-cat off of her and ran to her side of the border.

Shadowpaw looked around her and saw that Sagewhisker had returned and was now ripping his claws through Tigerpaw's shoulder; blood seemed to be everywhere all at once. Shadowpaw filled with rage and leapt at the dusty tom, landing squarely on his back, sank her teeth into his scruff and ripped him off of her clan mate, throwing him to the side.

He lunged at her, his talon like claws reaching for her throat. She sidestepped and batted at his body as he went flying by, effectively throwing him in a different direction, causing Sagewhisker to hit the ground, hard. He let out a yowl of pain as he stood. Blood gushed from a wound on his flank and a tear in his ear bled too. She gave one final claw rake across his nose as he came after her again, sending him to follow after the white she-cat.

"Spiritsong! Retreat now!" Sunfall yowled as he gave one more swipe to Riverbreeze and Heatherwing as they closed in on him.

At this Shadowpaw rushed to where Tigerpaw stood unevenly on three legs. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly checking the rest of his body for any more wounds.

He laughed a pain filled laugh and nodded his head. "Yeah, I should be fine, it's only a flesh wound." He chuckled nervously at their close proximity. "Thanks, for uh, you know, getting him off me and um, saving me, in a weird way."

Shadowpaw felt hot under inspection of his heart stopping gorgeous blue eyes. "It's, uh, well, it's really not a, uh problem, I guess. I mean, what are clan mates for, right?"

He nuzzled just behind her ear in thanks, once again sending that electrifying feeling through her fur all the way to her bones.

"Right." He mewed before having Wolfnose and Flameheart come to him offering their support on the way back to camp. Shadowpaw waited for her mentor and Riverbreeze, who had a nasty cut on her throat and nose, before beginning to trudge through the knee-deep snow.


End file.
